The Rush to Destiny
by GraceW
Summary: What was Dr. Rush's life like right before they dialed the nine chevron address? What was going through his head as the base was under attack. Includes dialog from "Air"
1. Chapter 1

**The Rush to Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, we all know that. If any plot, dialog, title or character seems familiar to anything else, it was not on purpose.

Summary: Rush's life and perspective right before and including "Air" More chapters to follow

Please read, enjoy and review. :)

**

* * *

**

Dr. Nicholas Rush stood, notebook in hand, glaring at the whiteboard. The solution to the equation on the board seemed just out of reach for the Scottish scientist, who had been working on it for quite a while. He sighed in frustration as he sat down.

Just over three months ago he created a online computer game with the equation embedded into the final level. They were hoping through this game to gain access to many brilliant minds all over the world. But so far that had yielded no results. Not that he needed help from the video game-addicted unemployed community that had far too much time on their hands. He was going to solve this one on his own, and hopefully soon. The Icarus Project, the mystery of the Ninth Chevron, was his current life's work. He could not fail.

Rush was trying to focus mainly on this proof and the energy requirement for dialing the nine chevron address. But as the lead scientist for the Icarus Project many other things were called to his attention and required fixing. He despised dealing with the researchers and the many little problems they felt he needed to know about. The military personal also seemed to be always in the way. Could they not see how important this was?

Rush stole a glance at his watch, 1:46am. He debated working just a bit longer but he had been busy with various thing since 6:00 that morning. Unwanted tiredness washed over him like a tidal wave. Morning would come soon, maybe after another cup of coffee he could finish this thing up for good.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Jolted awake by a 5:30am alarm, Rush quickly dressed and went to find some coffee. He would really need it today. He felt so close to solving the equation, but there was something missing that he couldn't put his finger on. Coffee, he needed coffee, then back to the white board.

A short time later found Rush flipping through his notebook jotting down various sequences of numbers. His thoughts were interrupted by a corporeal. "Dr. Rush? We have received communication from General O'Neill. He requests you prepare to travel to Earth immediately. The _USS George Hammond_ is standing by. You will be briefed once you are aboard."

Rush knew that the General would not have interrupted his work and requested him to go Earth-side if it wasn't something important. Ten minutes later he was beamed aboard the _Hammond_ and the ship jumped to hyperspace.

As he read the file given to him a mix of various feelings swept through him. Someone had solved the proof. After months of working and waiting. He was elated that they could move on to the next step but there was a nagging disappointment that he could not finish this himself.

Eli Wallace, a 25 year old kid, that's who solved it. A MIT drop-out. Go figure. Some kid with no advanced education or drive in life was the genius who solved the equation. But still the fact was the millennia-old mathematical proof that seemed to be the last secret of the Stargate was completed and they could now unlock the nine chevron address to see what lay beyond. Nicholas Rush couldn't help but smile.

Standing near a window with a cup of coffee, he looked out to see the colors of hyperspace pass by. The next step, actually dialing the gate, was so close he could almost taste it. He wondered where it would lead. What information could they gather? Why did the Alterans build the Stargate with nine chevrons? The exit out of hyperspace jolted his thoughts back to the present.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.

Enjoy! R&R please.

* * *

Rush met with General O'Neill, and was quickly briefed. The short drive to Eli Wallace's house was silent. Rush let his mind go blank for the first time in months. While the general knocked on the door, Rush stayed in the SUV to gather his thoughts. From there he could see Eli Wallace appear at the door dressed in what appeared to be his pajamas. After they had exchanged a few words, O'Neill beckoned and Rush got out of the vehicle.

"Who are you?" Eli asked as Rush walked up the steps onto the porch.

"Dr. Nicholas Rush, may we come in?"

"Why?"

Rush hesitated then explained calmly" You spent a great deal of time recently playing an online fantasy game called Prometheus."

Eli chuckled "Big Brother's got nothing better to do?"

Rush smiled and thought "_This is going to be a long day..." _But instead he said "Last night, you solved the Dakara weapons puzzle."

Eli rolled his eyes and said "Yeah. A month of my life went into that! D'you know what happens when you solve that thing? Nothing!"

"_We're _here, _that_ happened." O'Neill stated.

"To complete that particular puzzle, you had to solve a millennia-old mathematical proof written in another language. For that, you've won something of a prize." Rush added with a slight grin.

Eli shuffled and said "Well, whatever it is, I'll take the cash equivalent."

"There isn't one." O'Neill said.

"Its a non-disclosure agreement" Rush said as he held out a document.

Eli muttered and said in disbelief "So you guys really embedded a top-secret problem into a game, hoping someone like me would solve it?"

"Yep."

Eli asked "So what d'you need me for now?"

"I assure you, it'll be worth your while to sign it."

"And if I don't?"

O'Neill stated without humor "We'll beam you up to our spaceship."

Eli laughed then quickly stopped once he realized it wasn't supposed to be funny. "Right!" He took the document and stammered "I-I-I think I want my lawyer to look it over first."

"And by 'lawyer', I assume you mean 'mother'." O'Neill scoffed.

"So we'll just agree, then, that I will call _you_." Eli said then rolling his eyes closed the door.

O'Neill turned and looked at Rush. Rush thought to himself "This genius boy is going to be a handful."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Stargate.

Enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

Seconds later General O'Neill gave the signal and Rush was beamed back aboard the _Hammond _just minutes before Eli. When Eli arrived, Rush stood and watched as the young man looked in disbelief at the planet beneath them. The glow of the blue and green planet contrasted with the dark void of space. _He has no idea what he will experience._ Rush smiled.

"Welcome aboard the Hammond, Eli. Yes, that _is _planet Earth and yes, you are on a spaceship. We need your help, Eli. To be honest, I don't know how long it's gonna take."

Eli stammered nevously"I should call my mom ... uh, tell her where I am." His shaking hands reached for his cellphone and started dialing.

"That's probably not gonna work up here." Rush calmly informed him.

"Right, right!" Eli said, trying to cover up his blunder.

"You can speak to her on the way. There's a cover story you'll have to follow."

"I'm sorry, um, on the way to ...?"

"To another planet, twenty-one light years from here."

Eli said with a mix of emotion "I can't go. I ... I have things that ..."

"We know about your mother's condition."

"You just know everything, don't you?"

"We also know that you are currently unemployed and that your mother's medical coverage is an ongoing issue. We'll see she gets the best available care while you're gone."

"And if I don't sign, what? You're gonna erase my memory?" Eli chuckled.

Rush calmly replied "Something like that."

Eli's half smiled fades as he realizes that he doesn't have a choice. Gesturing to his plaid pyjama pants he adds "Can I get some pants?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. Wouldn't really know what to do with it.

Enjoy! Please Read and Review. :)

* * *

As the _George Hammond_ left Earth's orbit and made the jump to hyperspace, Rush escorted Eli to a room. Through Doctor Daniel Jackson's videos, Eli would receive a crash course in the Stargate Program. It was just about as much information as one person could take in one day.

Once Eli was dropped off to be enlightened on the workings of the galaxy and exactly what he had gotten himself into, Rush made his way to the mess area to scrounge up his third cup of coffee. He found a table in the corner and sat down to read other files and information packets. The financial provider for the project, Senator Armstrong, was also on the _Hammond_ ready to see the outcome of his $1.6 billion investment. Rush realized that all the niceties of meetings and congratulations were expected but he just wanted to finish his work and dial the gate. After so many months and multiple difficulties he felt impatient.

Rush's thoughts were interrupted by a communication that they were very close to Icarus. Gathering his things, he made his way to meet with Eli, the Senator and the others that were going to be beamed down to Icarus Base.

Once they dropped out of hyperspace Senator Armstrong, his daughter Chloe, Eli and Dr. Rush were beamed down onto a platform. Mountain ranges surround the base. A F-302 taxi's across the plateau hundreds of feet below. Eli gawked in disbelief at the foreign but spectacular view. Colonel Everett Young, the military leader on Icarus, comes over and introduces himself. Rush walks toward the entrance hoping to move things along a little faster. After a few pleasantries Rush interrupts impatiently "Shall we go inside?"

Rush brings the group into the gateroom and as Eli went to inspect a real Stargate, Rush introduces the Senator to some of the base personal. All of the introductions and formalities were really making the Scottish scientist impatient. Soon the military crew departed, leaving Colonels Telford, Young, Senator, Chloe, Lt Scott and Eli all standing before Rush.

"Now, as you know, up until now, we have been unable to channel the precise amount of power necessary to unlock the Stargate's ninth and final chevron." Rush began. "However, thanks to some ingenuity from young Mr. Wallace here, that problem has finally been solved."

Young stated "We've heard that before."

"This time we're sure."

"_That's _what I figured out?" the still shocked Eli asked.

Rush explained "I embedded the mathematical problem we had to solve into the game. I then engineered your solution into a practical, workable application."

The Senator asked "What say we get on with it?

Rush, glad to get going, replied "Absolutely. Sergeant Riley?"

Sergeant Riley does some typing on the computer and the gate begins to dial. "Chevron one encoded"

"Sir?" Rush said as he gestured the Senator and the others to move back from the now spinning Gate.

Eli stood in disbelief and asked "We're dialing _now_?"  
"A test, to see if we can make a connection." Rush assured them.

Riley continued the Chevron countdown as the honored guests observed.

"If we do, we will send an automated reconnaissance drone and we'll see what's on the other side." Young said.

"And then they'll go?" Chloe asked.

Rush explained "No. First they close down again, assess the data we receive and then, perhaps, send the away team."

"Til then, they're just interested observers, like us." Young said as the gate spun.

"Chevron six locked. Chevron seven encoded" Riley's voice said as the base began to shake "Chevron seven locked. Chevron eight encoded. ... Chevron eight locked. Chevron nine encoded." A shower of sparks fell down from the capacitors above the Gate.

Nervously Eli asked "What's going on?"

Lt Scott answered truthfully "I don't know. We never got this far before."

"Chevron nine..."

The gate keeps spinning as Riley ended "Chevron nine ... will not lock." An alarm on the computer begins going off. Rush hurries to the computer screen.

"We matched the power requirements down to the EMU. It _must _work" Rush's stressed and impatient voice almost pleaded with the computer.

"Power levels in the Gate capacitors are going into the red." The base itself seemed to be shaking with the effort.

"Shut it down." Young commanded.

Rush pleaded"No, wait, wait, wait!" He was so close, maybe just a bit more time to study the data on the computer screen. Maybe a little more time and the Gate would dial.

Riley started to speak but all Col. Young interrupted "Shut it down now."

As Riley started to shut down the controls the gate groans and slowly comes to a halt. Flying sparks create a theatrical effect as the base stopped shaking. Overwhelm with disappointment Rush straightened up. Through a forced smile, he said, "It should have worked."

"Well, it didn't, and drawing power from the planet's core."

"Dangerous? Yes, I'm aware of that." Rush interrupted Col. Young.

Ever the military man Young replied "Regardless of what's been spent or what's at stake, my first priority is to ensure the safety of the people on this base."

Rush understood that safety was an issue but they should know that risks were involved in all important scientific research and new discoveries. Forcing another polite smile Rush replied. "Of course. Of course. Eli? We'd best run through your equations again."

Rush excused himself and walked away. Eli's high-pitched voice called after him. "You are not seriously putting this on me!" Rush continued on. He heard nothing else. He thought of nothing else just the task on hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, go figure.

Enjoy! Please R&R. :)

* * *

While finishing a cup of coffee, Rush stood at whiteboard filled with mathematical equations. _Boy, this is familiar. _His intent gaze worked through the numbers, letters and symbols. He muttered to himself "There has to be a mistake in here somewhere."

Eli said, seemingly tired of the silence,"Seriously, who uses a whiteboard any more? You have computers, like, _everywhere _around here!"

Rush paid no attention "Power flow was in the target range. Why wouldn't the address connect?"

"Wrong address?"

"There _is _only one found in the Ancient database on Atlantis."

"With no other instructions?"

"No, but that's not the issue. It has to be your proof."

"My proof works. You know how I know that it does? Because you said so."

Col. Young approached "Gentlemen. How's it coming?"

Rush completely ignored him. His tunnel vision allowed no interruptions. Frustrated and looking for another answer, Rush started erasing the equation from the board. Eli protested "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"  
"We're starting from the beginning."

"Wait, save! Save, save!"

"Mr. Wallace, I would like you to join me for dinner in the Officers' Mess." Young interrupted the young man's protests.

As if he had been offered a Nobel Prize, Eli answered "Thank you. I'm _starving_!"

Rush perturbed at the interruption and possessing a desperate need to finish said "We're quite close to a solution, actually. I'd like Eli to keep working."

Young said "Well, we've been here for six months. It can wait a few more hours."

"Thank you!" Eli's face donned a smile.

"You're welcome."

The frustrated Dr. Rush turned back to whiteboard, a million thoughts running through his head. Consulting his notebook he starts writing on the whiteboard again. After quite a while of writing, organizing and reworking the equations. Rush slams the pen on the board. _This damn thing!_ Considering his notebook again, he scribbles some more before tearing it out and crumpling the page. He then threw the pen to the ground in complete and udder frustration. Coffee, food, a nap, he needed something. Blindly he made his way toward the Officer's Mess, where the group is having their meal and talking.

Rush hears their conversation about the ninth chevron but nothing registers in his tired mind. He is apprehensive at the fact that the people here seem to have more confidence in Eli than him. After years of experience and months on this specific equation, how can one kid just come in and steal his triumph. He almost envies then. Able to sit and rejoice in the close success while the fate of the whole program rests on his shoulders. He stands staring into the kitchen. Becker, one of the kitchen staff tries to get his attention to hand Rush a to-go box of food. Shaking his head, Rush looks back at the group for a brief moment before leaving the area.

Rush walks toward his quarters, looking for a peace that hasn't been a large part of his life since starting on the Icarus Project. After closing the door to his room, he turned on his beloved opera music, something that has always reminded him of his wife. _Gloria, she always loved this music. _He could almost hear her playing the violin. Another reminder about how he missed her every minute of everyday. Sitting on the side of the bed he takes out a photograph. One that had been taken several years before she died. They had taken a weekend trip, just the two of them. That was before they found the cancer that was slowly killing her. The memories came flooding back and unexpected tears began to drip down his face. Putting the photo back in the drawer and removing his glasses, he lets the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If by chance any of this seems familiar, it was purely accidental... don't sue me. :)

Please Read and Review! and Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Alarms began to go off and the distant thundering from bombs shook the base. Col. Young's serious voice came over the PA system "The base is under attack. All non-combative personnel, report to your designated areas; everyone else to your battle stations. This is not a drill."

Dr. Rush, Sergeant Riley and Eli were in the Gateroom. Rush's one track mind barely registered the alarms and the coming chaos. Riley, standing at the dialing computer, calls out "Doctor Rush? I'm reading a dangerous energy spike in the core."

"Eli, Eli. I need your help." Rush's arduous and impatient voice asked.

"With what?"

"The ninth chevron."

"What? We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Look, it took us two years to find this site. The properties are unique. This may be our last chance."

Rush continued as the base vibrated violently "If this bombardment continues, the radioactive core's gonna go critical."

"You mean the planet, it's gonna explode?"

"Yes."

Eli, trying desperately to concentrate as the base quakes "Ah! OK, OK, um, um, um, if my math works..."

"We can't assume that!"

"I said, 'If.' Then, if it works, then it's not a power supply issue, it's the Gate address."

"We've known the first eight symbols for years. The ninth _has _to be the point of origin."

'So ... what if we're not on the planet you're supposed to be dialing from?"

"This is where we _are_!" Rush almost yelled.

"OK, what if we are not supposed to be _here_?"

Rush stared at the young man, trying to work out what he was saying. Eli nodded encouragingly as Rush considered the possibility. Lost in thought, he barely heard the explosions rocking the foundations of the base and Col. Young's order to dial Earth.

Eli explains"OK, follow me. The symbols on a Stargate are constellations as seen from Earth –- that's what you said."

"Yes, yes." Impatience evident in Rush's voice.

"OK, so what if Earth is supposed to be the point of origin?"

"The only viable power source was here, light years away."

"What if that doesn't matter? What if it's the only combination that'll work, like a code?"

"A code?"

"Yeah!"

"Chevron four encoded."

Turning to Riley, Rush demands "Stop the dialing sequence."

"I have my orders."

"Get out of my way. Get out of the way! We can't risk dialing Earth." Rush shoves the Sergeant aside and sits by the dialing computer. He stopped the Gate, much to the shock of the personal in the Gateroom.

Defiance showed in his glance at the Gate as he started dialing the nine chevron address. They couldn't afford to dial Earth for safety reasons and Rush knew they would lose the base if the battle continued. This was his last chance to see the fruits of his labor. As the Gate spun, the base shook terribly. The wait seemed unending but finally the computer showed the Earth's point of origin encoded and locked. _The address worked!_ The massive energy vortex kawhooshed out toward the surprised group of people. The light from the outgoing wormhole illuminated the frightened crowd.

Eli voiced everyone's current thoughts "That is impressive."

Rush stood up and looked into the event horizon. _It worked._ Millions of questions came to mind but nothing really registered as he stood in front of the success of his hard work.

He barely heard the distinct pounding of bombs and Riley's voice read the data report on the computer "Power's fluctuating at critical levels."

By the time Rush came back to reality, Col. Young was walking toward him demanding answers. Rush automatically replied "The attack started a chain reaction in the planet's core. There's no way of stopping that, and any blast could easily translate through an open wormhole. It's too dangerous to dial Earth."

"You could have dialed somewhere else, anywhere else."

"This could be our only chance."

"Shut it down."

"You can't, it's too late."

"Riley." Young demanded.

"System's not responding, sir."

"I need to get these people out of here."

"We _have _a way out." Rush said, pointing to the Stargate.

The aggravated Colonel yelled "We don't know what's on the other side. _Dammit_, Rush!"

"Can't be worse than here, can it?" Eli said.

Rush glared at Young, trying to silently justify his actions. "Nobody move. Await further instructions." Young commanded before leaving the room.

A close explosion caused the base to shake, almost beyond control and shower dust and debris over the people in the Gateroom. Lt Scott took control of the situation and called out to everyone. "Once I'm through, follow one at a time on a three count."

Walking to the event horizon Scott pauses, contemplating the unknown destination, then steps through. People start to follow, none observing the three count that Scott asked for. Supplies were also being taken through. They had know idea where they were going or what they would need.

Traveling by Stargate was always an interesting experience but through the wormhole to the nine chevron address was simply an awe-inspiring event. On the other side there was only mass chaos. Stunned bodies and supplies went everywhere as people kept falling out of the wormhole. Rush recovered faster than most and made his way to a console in the room. Making no sense of the information, he helplessly watches as the room fills with people. He makes his way through the destitute crowd toward curved stairs that lead to a second floor platform in the large room

They were in an unknown room in a foreign place, who knows how far from Earth, safety, and home. But even through the injuries, pain, and fear, Rush was happy. His many hours, days and months of work were a success. They were here and on their way for one hell of an adventure. It was then that Dr. Nicholas Rush smiled.

A/N: So, loved it? hated it? want to burn it and bash your head against a wall? just let me know... :) Thanks for reading and remember to keep having fun. :)


End file.
